In accordance with previously proposed chemical mining systems a geologic formation containing an ore body is first penetrated by one or more suitably spaced-apart bore holes extending from the earth's surface. An ore body fragmenting explosive or the like is then usually required so as to induce permeability of the ore body so as to permit travel of fluid therethrough; and a suitable chemical solution or gas is then caused to circulate from an input well(s) through the fragmented ore body of the production outlet tubing.
The present invention features provision of means for profitably employing the gases which evolve under pressure within the ore body incidental to the reaction/extraction process, to maintain the roof of the mining "cavity" and to raise (or assist in raising) to the surface-located treating plant the valuable mineral products of the underground reaction process, in improved manner. As an incident thereto progression of the reactive chemical material throughout the fragmented ore body as well as travel of the solute products of the reaction process to the product outlet is facilitated. Hence, a previously wasted source of energy evolving from the mining operation per se is conserved. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved in situ mining method and system.
Prior patents known to be relevant to mining techniques referred to herein include for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,954,217; 3,278,232; 3,278,233; 3,640,579; 753,045; 2,828,819; 2,362,442; 2,875,833; 3,289,609; 3,822,916 and 3,829,245.